<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubble Buddies by JosieMarieVivianWilkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414876">Bubble Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins'>JosieMarieVivianWilkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in Lockdown [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, COVID-19, M/M, Pizza Delivery Guy - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the pizza delivery you orgasmed in front of in your hallway who you've been sexting with is finally able to come over properly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in Lockdown [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubble Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did it. It took a while and I wanted to get it up tonight, so as such the only proof-reading this has received is a quick Grammarly check. Also, idk but I think 'bubbles' in terms of lockdown are a British thing, and if so it's basically the idea that you can have another household which you can be in close contact with in their home and yours, but that it's exclusively those groups of people meeting up only. Minor detail though. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As per usual, Friday night was pizza night for Mickey. And that meant seeing Ian. Lockdown had eased up enough to allow ‘bubbles’, but it had also allowed Mickey to go back to work, and Ian to pick up his second job again. So, their afternoon runs had been forgotten and both of them had been buried in work (Ian more so for having to try and build up his family’s ‘squirrel fund’ that had been rinsed during lockdown). They hadn’t properly seen each other since Sunday, before lockdown had eased, and were both eager to integrate Mickey into the Gallagher bubble. And by that, it actually meant integrating Ian into his apartment and Ian’s cock into his ass.</p><p>But Mickey was getting ahead of himself. They had arranged for Ian to come over at the end of his shift and stop the night, but in no way did that mean that they would have sex. However, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t answer the door to his favourite pizza delivery guy in his boxers and nothing else, wanting to really rile Ian up for the remainder of his shift.</p><p>So, when the doorbell rang, Mickey eagerly sprung to life, dishevelling his hair a little before opening the door and asking “Come here often, hot stuff?” And then reality hit, and his eyes took in the slim, petite woman standing before him wide eyes and his pizza. “I… I’m…” Mickey stepped back, shielding his body behind the door that he poked his head round. “Umm, I was expect- Where’s Ian? Isn’t this usually his side of the neighbourhood to cover?”</p><p>The woman sporting the familiar Slice of Pizza Heaven t-shirt that Ian managed to make look like it belonged on a runway was looking at him taken aback. “Umm, car trouble a couple deliveries back…” She cleared her throat. “That’ll be ten-eighty, thanks.”</p><p>“Thanks.” The door was closed before Mickey could wait for any change from the twenty-dollar note that he had all but shoved at her. Half-tossing the pizza box on the kitchen island, food was no longer on his brain as he grabbed for his cellphone.</p><p>“Hey, I’m-”</p><p>Cutting Ian’s greeting off, Mickey was yelling down the phone “What the fuck, man? Why didn’t you tell me you were having car trouble? I’ve just fucking traumatised one of your colleagues because you decided to break your car before you delivered my food!”</p><p>“Okay, slow down. What happened? Who was it?” Ian was very clearly biting back a smirk.</p><p>“I fucking answered the door in my boxers with sex hair and asked her ‘come here often, hot stuff?’ and basically I just wanna’ shut my head in a door to forget.”</p><p>After laughing to himself, the redhead finally calmed himself down when Mickey grunted down the line. “Okay, first off, I’m gutted I couldn’t have been there for that delivery. Second, that’s a very drastic response. Who was it?”</p><p>“I dunno’. Some short chick with a fringe and glasses.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s Aggie. She’s pretty chill, just a little shy, so she’ll be fine. Don’t worry, she’ll probably just go back, tell the guys, laugh about it, and be done with it. I hope that you can answer the door like that later, though…”</p><p>Normally, the suggestive tone behind Ian’s words would have had Mickey hardening in his boxers like some pre-teen seeing his first set of tits, but they were wasted as he groaned, “No, I’ll be hiding in my bed until Covid has destroyed the planet and left nobody to laugh at my embarrassing failure at life.”</p><p>“Honestly, Mickey, that’s a pretty extreme reaction. I mean, be thankful you weren’t naked or rocking a very obvious boner, though.” Ignoring Mickey’s prolonged groan, Ian continued, “And at least you didn’t get a flat and snap the tyre iron trying to jump on it because the wheel nut was too tight.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep. My brother works in a garage so I’m waiting on him to bring some… electric… thing.”</p><p>Mickey laughed at Ian’s blatant lack of knowledge, finding it insanely adorable. “Do you mean an impact driver?”</p><p>“Yeah, all right, we knew you were the brains in this relationship, no need to rub it in!” Before Mickey could query the choice of words for their dynamic, Ian was saying “Oh, Lip’s here. I’ll text when I’m on my way, okay?”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah…” He was sure that the redhead hadn’t heard what he had said, the line cutting off almost instantly after Ian had spoken.</p><p>
  <em>Relationship? </em>
</p><p>They hadn’t even fucked, and they were apparently in a relationship? That just didn’t compute in Mickey’s head. Then again, relationships didn’t really compute full stop, it was why he had never entertained the idea. Also, the fact that people just never seemed to properly slot into his routine outside of a Saturday night pushing into a Sunday morning. But maybe, in hindsight, he had never <em>allowed</em> someone the opportunity to fit into it. It felt difficult, though, to change his entire life when he had fought so hard to get it to a way that felt right.</p><p>Waiting until Ian arrived was a mixture of anxiety, a few beers (a habit he had previously managed to knock on the head), and a lot of lost games of <em>Fortnite</em>. When his doorbell rang, he was reluctant to move, his legs taking him to the door slowly enough that there was a knocking echoing in the hallway. Opening the door, he felt his stomach tighten.</p><p>“Come here often, hot stuff?” Ian grinned cheekily, arm leant against the doorframe.</p><p>And for a moment, Mickey’s worry was replaced by embarrassment. “Fuckin’ asshole,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes and turning to walk back into the lounge.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be grouchy because you embarrassed yourself!” Ian sat on the couch beside him, turning to face him as he said, “Besides, Aggie actually messaged me and said you were cute and asked if you batted for both teams? Said I didn’t know about that one, hoping that she might keep schtum about what happened if she thought she had a shot.”</p><p>“And when she realises she doesn’t?” He drained the remainder of his beer. “Have a shot, I mean.”</p><p>“I’m hoping she’ll have forgotten by then.”</p><p>“If not, you’ll have to quit and find a better pizza place to deliver to me then.” Standing up, Mickey traipsed into the kitchen with his empty can as he went into the fridge for another, hoping the alcohol would stave off any further unease. “Want a drink?”</p><p>“Just a water, thanks.”</p><p>“Sure? Got plenty of beer?” He had taken a stroll down to the local off-licence during his wait for Ian, so for once, his fridge was well-stocked with alcohol.</p><p>The other man shook his head as he leant over the back of the couch. “Nah, messes with my pills. I’ll maybe have a lite if it’s a special occasion, but otherwise, I’m pretty bland in the booze respect.”</p><p>“Pills? Are you okay though?” Mickey handed the glass of water to Ian as he sat back down and cracked open his beer.</p><p>“Yeah. I have bipolar. It’s, umm, you know…” The green eyes looked away from him, focusing on the floor as he mumbled, “I have it under control. Have for a while now.” Clearly uncomfortable in Mickey’s silence, he asked after a minute “Is that a problem?”</p><p><em>Shit! </em>He had done that thing where got lost in his thoughts, processing the information that had been provided. “No. Sorry, no. I was in a world. Just taking it in.” The smile that he plastered on was forced. Not because it was an issue, but because he then felt awkward for having made Ian feel like it was an issue. He placed his beer on the coffee table and turned a little more towards the redhead, noticing how his entire affect had changed.</p><p>This was hard. He didn’t usually have to deal with any of the emotional side of things, just his usual charm and then a quick in and out (quite literally!) and he was done. It was weird, even to him, that he was so concerned with making the other man feel at ease about the matter rather than just ignoring it and getting straight to sex. He felt like a teenager trying to navigate anything sexual for the first time: inexperienced and lacking confidence.</p><p>With a small surge of bravery, he reached out to place a hand on Ian’s thigh, giving it a light squeeze. “Honest, it’s not.” The temptation to move his hand higher up his leg was strong, but maybe that was just because he hadn’t had sex in so long. Was it an appropriate time to do that? Would Ian think him insensitive?</p><p>“You’re overthinking.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Ian’s words pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Your face kind of glazes over, looking a little worried actually, and you just sort of… space out.” Ian’s hand was on top of his own, returning the encouraging squeeze. “If you want to ask something, just do it. Don’t worry about holding it in.”</p><p>Wow. Okay. That was refreshing.</p><p>“I was trying to work out if it was inappro’ for me to move my hand up a little because you seemed kinda’ bummed and…” He ran a hand up the back of his neck. “Yeah, it is. I’m sorry.” He went to snatch his other hand away from Ian’s lap, but was stopped by the freckled one gripping tighter.</p><p>“I’d be insulted if you didn’t,” Ian breathed, pupils big as he looked Mickey’s easy attire up and down, biting his lip a little. His hand encouraged Mickey’s to travel up his leg, breaths audible as he leant back into the couch to press his groin up into the touch.</p><p>Mickey didn’t need any more encouragement, palming the growing cock through denim as he moved to cup Ian’s cheek and go in for an eager kiss. And Ian was a good kisser. It was almost worrying to think that he had put so much effort in to a guy without having fucked nor even kissed him. The warmth of Ian’s lips against his own and then his tongue tasting every aspect of his mouth so deliciously was almost a relief. The sexual tension that had been building between them over the weeks had meant that there was nothing soft or delicate about what they were doing, it was all lust and desperation.</p><p>“Is this okay?” The dark-haired man asked as he hooked a leg over Ian’s lap to straddle him, only breaking the kiss for a second as he spoke.</p><p>“No.” Ian’s voice was low and breathy. “It’s not. You’re still wearing clothes…” He leaned forward to trail his tongue over his jawline, sending shivers up Mickey’s spine and an impossible amount of blood to his cock. “And… we’re not in bed.”</p><p>As quickly as he had straddled the other man, he was standing up, bringing Ian with him by the hideous blue t-shirt as he re-established their kiss. Once standing, they were separating only as they worked on removing each other’s tops, hands travelling across all areas of their bodies with need and an untamed curiosity. Mickey began to back up towards the bedroom, Ian following along as they continued to kiss hungrily, like two men starved of human contact (which lockdown had definitely done), desperate for one another.</p><p>Feeling the bedframe against the back of his knees, Mickey stopped to rake his hands down Ian’s firm chest, tweaking and flicking a nipple on the way, before sliding his thumbs into the waistband and tugging teasingly.</p><p>“Mickey…”</p><p>“Patience.” Slapping the freckled hands that had reached to unbutton the jeans, Mickey pressed his leg between Ian’s, leaning his thigh in as he reattached their lips and worked on each button as painstakingly slowly as he could manage. It was a lot more difficult with the frustration he was feeling. As soon as those buttons were undone, restraint was gone, and he was sliding the other man’s jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. Seeing Ian’s cock spring free almost took his breath away. It had looked amazing in the photos that they had exchanged when sexting, but, in person, seeing it in all its glory was entirely different and had Mickey twitching eagerly in his boxers as he sat back on the bed and brought Ian closer between his legs, squeezing his ass cheeks as he did. His mouth was dry and at the same time his salivary glands were working at overdrive.</p><p>“You gonna’ stare at it all night or…?”</p><p>The redhead’s cocky smile staring down at him was enough to spur him into taking his thick, warm cock into his mouth; if anyone was going to be cocky in this scenario, it would be him when Ian was moaning his name like a little bitch, begging to fuck him.</p><p>“Oh, okay! Yeah, that’s… you keep doing that…” Ian’s hand slipped into his hair, scraping through the dark locks aimlessly, his breathing becoming more uneven as the mouth around his cock worked with more enthusiasm.</p><p>After such a long, dry spell, the weight of a cock in his mouth, balls in his hands, and the slight tugging of his hair all felt so perfect. The pants and breathy moans that came from low in Ian’s throat had him leaking deliciously. Sex was his element, where he felt most liberated and alive in his own skin. Ironically, having a dick in his mouth and precum tickling his tastebuds was like a breath of fresh air, the first mouthful of water after a marathon.</p><p>“So good at that,” the redhead hummed as Mickey worked his tongue over the slit teasingly.</p><p>Pulling off with hollowed cheeks that echoed the <em>pop</em>, Mickey licked his lips, revelling in the taste of Ian, biting on the lower one as he looked to Ian with dark, hooded eyes. “Lots of practice,” he chuckled as he pumped Ian’s dick twice. Shuffling back on the bed, he shimmied out of his sweatpants and boxers with the help of Ian’s eager hands and quickly got on all fours, presenting himself to the other man.</p><p>When the warmth against his hole was different from what he had expected, he turned back with a confused expression on his face (of course, this was soon lost as pleasure overtook his body). “You not gonna’… get in me?” He asked between pants, his head bowed into the comforter as he felt his eyes almost rolling back into his skull.</p><p>Pulling back slightly, Ian mumbled, “I said you’d be fun to play with,” his breath against his ass contrastingly warm against the coldness that he felt at the loss of attention having him whimpering in need. “I was right. Needy little bottom,” he spat harshly at his hole, drawing a gasp from Mickey, “aren’t you?” When the only response he was got a low groan, Ian began to massage at his ass cheeks, thumb brushing closely to where he wanted them to go as he said, “It’s okay. If you are, I mean. I like it, taking care of you, making you feel good.” He could almost feel the blunted nails against the sensitive skin. “By the looks of you, nobody really does that for you.” The thumbs spread him as much as possible, and then Ian’s tongue was plunging in again, unrelentingly so this time.</p><p>“Holy fuuu-!” He gripped at the comforter viciously, fighting for breath as he felt like he was getting close. What was even going on? He never came untouched. Then again, he never got rimmed. He was a bottom and he got the shit pounded out of his ass, that was how it usually went. “Ian! Ian!” His cries only encouraged Ian further, his tongue moving impossibly faster. “Fuck, man, I’m gonna’…”</p><p>One of those bloody thumbs slipped in as he had willed it to and the abrupt intrusion had his coming hot and hard across the comforter, an almost strangled cry spilling from his lips as he collapsed on to the bed, flashing spots filling his vision as his entire body felt like it was being ravaged by pins and needles. He lay speechless, unfazed by the cum that was beneath him. Movement on the bed had him chuckling lightly as he went to protest, to ask for a minute’s recovery, but there was no need.</p><p>“There’s my good boy,” Ian purred as he lay beside him and stroked through the sweaty hair by his temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>